hai_to_gensou_no_grimgalfandomcom-20200214-history
Parano
Parano (パラノ) is another world where sleep and aging does not occur. As a consequence, one does not need to eat or drink at all to stay alive. If a person were to fall asleep and dream, a figment of their dream becomes reality. In comparison to Darunggar, Dusk Realm, and Grimgar, this world is the most eccentric in regards of its magic, land, and inhabitants. Parano is described as dream-like; it has a milky-pink sky with polka dots but does not have a sun. Its unusual winds have a sweet scent that can daze or render people unconscious when inhaled over time. Inhaling the sweet wind is the only way to make a person sleep as fatigue does not exist in Parano. Landmarks The geography of Parano is mutable, the landscape and everything it encompasses are constantly changing. However, there are several landmarks that don't conform to that rule. Ruins No.1 Ruins No.2: ''Once called Bayard Garden, this place consists of a lot of hills, covered with flowers. A trickster Haname lives here and tends to these flowers. ''Ruins No.3: ''They are now called Doll Town, because trickster Nui inhabits the town and spends all her time building dolls that populate the town. It seem that these ruins are actually in a fairly good condition. ''Ruins No.4 Ruins No.5: ''It was build on the side of a hill but now nothing remains of the original ruins. Instead, Ahiru used the material to build hundreds of statues of varying size, all of them representing Yonaki Uguisu. The higher you climb the better the statues became, at the hilltop is a life-like statue, Ahiru's best piece . Later Alice destroyed most of the statues, after Ahiru pushed her to do so. ''Ruins No.6: ''It is a ruin of a town called Asoka. Prior to Ahiru demolishing almost every building in it, Alice used it as a hideout. ''Ruins No.7 Mt. Glass The Iron Tower of Heaven: ''As a "navel" of Parano, this huge tower can be conveniently used as a reference point to locate oneself anywhere in Parano. The tower is surrounded by hundreds of ten-meter rusty iron walls with gates that form a maze with some dead ends. Anything (including humans) that stays on that tower for too long, rusts and practically becomes metal. ''The Valley of Worldly Desire The Sanzu River Id and Ego Ego ''is a person's self-realisation, self-awareness. It can't be expressed in numbers, but in Parano, a person can sense whether someone's ego is weak or strong. The strength of a person's ego determines the strength of his magic. If his ego becomes too weak, that person becomes a trickster. Ego can be increased by stealing id of a dream monster you kill and by stealing ego from half-monsters. One can also eat humans to steal their ego and build up fast. Ego is inherent only to living beings, and, since dream monsters aren't alive, they have no ego. ''Id is in some measure complementary to ego. Intrinsically, id and ego seem to fluctuate to balance each other out. If a person has a certain strength of ego, his id would be at a commensurate "value". The opposite would be also true. Upon killing a dream monster and gaining its id, the person's id would go up. From there, the person's ego would automatically and gradually get stronger until it approached corresponding "value". King Magic In the world of Parano, every person can utilize magic. There are four types of magic and are categorized as: Philia, Narci, Doppel, and Resonance. Philia Philia (フィリア, firia) is the most common magic in Parano. Derived from the Latin word philia for love or friendship. Philia uses curses to imbue a specific object (item, weapon) with power. These objects are called fetishes. Fetish is the source of philia, it makes the holder stronger, giving them magic. If the owner loses hold of the fetish, he/she weakens, becoming unable to use magic. Known users: Alice, Ahiru, Tonbe (presumably) Narci Narci (ナルシィ, narushi) increases its user's physical strength. Derived from the word narcissist. Generally people with a lot of self-esteem use this type of magic. Known users: Kuzaku (presumably) Doppel Doppel (ドッペル, dopperu) is a transfiguration magic. Derived from the German word Doppel meaning double. Usually people with low self-esteem, or those who hate themselves, use this type of magic. Known users: Suzuki Resonance Resonance (レゾナンス, rezonansu) amplifies the magic of others and is regarded as the rarest of the four magic types. Due to its rarity, not many have witnessed a Resonance user and is thought to be only a rumor. Known users: Haruhiro Trivia *The world of Parano itself is loosely inspired by Lewis Carroll's 1865 novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Its name itself may be borrowed from the word paranoia. *The sweet winds have vanilla's scent and have effect similar to that of chloroform, a colorless, sweet-smelling liquid that can knock out people within five minutes. *The magic types of Parano may have been taken from the emotional evaluations of self-esteem. Category:Worlds Category:Parano